Jigsaw vs Joker
by Essej90210
Summary: What if Jigsaw drove someone to the point of insanity and they started going after his surrivers, and called themself the Joker. Can Jigsaw catch the Joker in time to save him or will he beat Jigsaw. Disclamer: I don't own Saw, Batman, or Joker. R and R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw, or the Joker

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night, and all seemed quiet in the city, aside from the people still up, and the small crimes taking place on the streets, everything seemed normal. But if you took a closer look into one of the alley ways you would that in one of them a man was getting chased by someone wearing a clown mask, and a white tuxedo. Now you may ask why someone wearing a clown mask would be chasing someone who looked just normal, well the man being chased wasn't just anyone, he was one of Jigsaw's victims who had survived their test.

"Please" The man being chased bagged "I've done nothing wrong since Jigsaw made me cherish my life."

All of a sudden the man hadn't looked and ran into a wall the man chasing him stopped running and started to slowly walk toward him and told him "But if you had done that in the first place, he wouldn't have needed to." Said the man in the clown mask.

The man reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a playing card. The playing card was a joker card. The man stared at him wide eyed. He knew what was going to happen next.

"I've heard of you." Said the man "You're the Joker. You go after the Jigsaw victim's that survive their tests and you kill them and you always leave a joker card on their body."

"Yes and you want to know why I do that?" Asked the Joker "My friend and I came across some gang bangers one day while we were walking, and they come up to us, and we tell them we don't want any trouble." Said the Joker as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt "And so they beat both of us and then one of them takes out a knife and says "I'll show you two the true value of life" he takes the knife to my friend and makes two huge gashes on his chest, then he come at me with the knife and says "You look sad kid so let's give you a smile on your chest" and after that he carved a smile into my chest and from that day on I swore that I would clean the streets of anyone who ever committed a crime" Said the Joker.

The Joker raised the sharp edged card to the man and stabbed him twice, once in the throat, and one in the stomach. He then turned and left after leaving the card in the mans stomach wound.

"Ha ha ha ha" laught the Joker "The man had no clue what he was f**king with."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw, or Joker

Chapter 2

The next morning the body of the man was found and was identified as Jacob Tomper. Detective Hoffmen was called to the scene. As soon as he got there he was shocked that the Joker had done this in the middle of an ally way and nobody saw anything.

"What do we have?"Hoffmen asked the crime scene technician, as he looked at the body of the dead man.

"Well it looks like the man was on his way home and then he was chased here according to the street security cameras." Said the crime scene technician.

"Why didn't he call for help?" Asked Hoffmen

"Probably was just to shocked, I mean he was getting chased by the Joker, and if it were me I would also have just run." Said the crime scene technician.

The crime scene tech said that the camera had caught the whole murder on tape and one of the photos was of the Joker holding up a sign to the camera that read "The world needs to start smiling :), so I'm cleaning the streets for it so it can smile more. J". After the scene was clean up and everyone was gone, Hoffmen headed to Jigsaws hide out with the photos from the crime scene. He entered and found John sitting at his desk designing the next "game". Hoffmen put the photos down on the desk for John to look at.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at the photos and asked "The Joker killed again?"

"Yup, this makes 12." Said Hoffmen "I thought you beat a name out of one of the guys that had helped him."

"Yes but apparently he gave us a fake name." Said John "Time to move in and stop this mad man once and for all."

John had been investigating the case of the Joker ever since he killed his first victim. And since then the Joker had become more and more active and John had a feeling that things were only going to get worse if he didn't catch the Joker and get him off the streets. Numerous names had been suggested and John along with the help of Hoffmen and his FBI connections had investigated them all, each one with a more disappointing dead end then the last, and after he reached a dead end with each one of the suspects, the Joker would find out and kill the person. One theory the FBI had was that the Joker was more than one person and that it was multiple people. But John disagreed with this because each killing was the same and only one person could do that and not several. John did however read each one of the notes the Joker sent the FBI, and he felt like this writing was familiar, but he couldn't be sure. He also didn't get why the killer called himself the Joker. One reason he thought was because he wore a clown mask and clowns often make jokes. Another reason he thought was that the letters J O K E R were in the killers full name, and he probably was a failed comedian who was trying to get attention. But for whatever the reason, the Joker was loose and Jigsaw had to stop him before things got out of control.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SAW, or the Joker

Chapter 3

The news fed on the recent murder that the Joker had just done. Jacob's family was added to the long list of families that the Joker had ruined by taking one of the family members. The Joker was walking back to the abandoned carnival grounds that he usually stayed at. The only reason that he was walking back to the abounded fair grounds in the middle of brow day light was because nobody had seen him without his mask and suit on, so not to draw attrition to himself, he had put his suit and mask in a backpack and was walking with a black tee shirt, a pair of tan cargo pants, and some black sneakers. But today when he was walking home he saw someone getting beaten up and it reminded him of an event from his past.

_**Flashback**_

"James come on, were going to be late for the party." The teen boy told his friend James.

"But Greg, if we go through that way we could get mugged." Said James

"Oh come on James nobody ever gets mugged." Greg told James

So the two boys went through the ally way, and everything seemed fine. But as soon as they were about to exit the ally way, four people in clown makeup blocked their path and grabbed both of them. Then the men started to beat the crap out of the two teens. Then a man in a white tux, and a clown mask stepped into the ally way.

"You two shouldn't be here." Said the man in the white tux

"What do you want from us?" Asked Greg "We did nothing to you."

"I know you two didn't." Said the man in the tux as he took out a knife. "But I just want to see you two both smile."

He raised the knife to James and stabbed him in the chest twice. Then he went over to Greg and stabbed him in the stomach and cut a smile into it, and then he placed two joker cards on the two boys. Then he took out a gun and shot all four of his henchmen and placed four more joker cards on the bodies.

_**End of Flashback**_

He kept walking and soon he was home and he went to bed and started to dream of the chaotic things he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw, or the Joker

Chapter 4

John was sitting in his living room with his wife Amanda, and his four year old daughter Jenny. They were watching the news and then the words breaking news appeared on the screen.

"The wildly active serial killer known as the Joker has just killed two more Jigsaw game survivors. The bodies were found in a ware house, and identified as Josh Long and Adam White. Both bodies had several long gashes on the head and chest. The FBI has said that they have been trying to solve the Joker case, but have had no leads. Some sources say that it is more than one person doing this, but the FBI has not confirmed this nor denied it. The Joker still remains at large; if anyone has any information leading to the arrest of the Joker please call the FBI or 911. For CBS I'm Diana Ward." John switched the channel.

"He's getting worse." Said John "I've got to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

"I know you will John, that's why I married you and had your daughter." Said Amanda

"Ya daddy, you always help people." Said Jenny "But why is he doing this to people though?"

"I wish I had an answer to that sweetie, I really do." John answered.

John told his wife and daughter he was going out. He got on his cloak, and pig mask and headed into the slums. He knew that if the Joker had been here, he would find out. He started asking street thugs, gang bangers, and prostitutes if they had been approached by the Joker and all of them said no. Then John went on the top of a building and listened to the phone conversations that were going on in the city. He got nothing really, just a couple having phone sex, a man ordering some Chinese food, a kid talking to his dad on a business trip, and two friends talking. Then he heard one conversation that sounded interesting.

"Hey boss it's me, Jigsaw came down here tonight and started asking people if they had seen you, but I told him no and he left." Said the thug on the phone.

"Well good, because I have a job for you." Said the Joker "I need you to gather up some of your friends and go to 120 Boulevard, apartment 5C, and send the resident there a message."

"Ok I'll get right on it." Said the thug. John didn't have much time; he called Hoffman and told him what he heard. Hoffman gatherd some FBI agents and went to the address, but by the time they got there, it was to late.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw, or Joker

Chapter 5

The FBI stormed the apartment John had told Hoffman about. By the time they got there, the whole place was a blood bath. Five people lay dead, a man, a woman, and three children. The FBI shut down the scene and when they did, Jigsaw appeared behind the crime scene tape. Hoffman told them not to shoot. Jigsaw just stood still and said "Check the names."

Hoffman went to the dead man and reached into the pocket of the man's jeans and took out his I.D. "Scott Adams." Her then reached into the purse of the dead woman and took out her I.D. "Elizabeth Long."

"Those names were both found on our last Joker victim's." Said Detective McGrath "Yes, I need ten minutes alone with the scene before your men do anything to it." Said Jigsaw

So the FBI cleared out leaving Hoffman and Jigsaw alone. Jigsaw looked around and noticed a playing card covered in blood. "That card is beyond identification." Said Hoffman. "Maybe, but I'll try and get something off it." Said Jigsaw. "You're going to try and use it as a playing card in a deck?" Hoffman joked. "No, I'll use it for fingerprints." Said Jigsaw.

Jigsaw left the scene and went back to his hide out and into his lab. He put the card down on a table with several different lights on it. He sprayed a chemical on it, and turned on the lights on the table. The first was green, and it showed nothing. The second one was orange, and it also showed nothing. The third was violet, and it showed the card with a fingerprint on it. John scanned the fingerprint, and emailed the scan to Hoffman, who took it to the lab tech. and told him to run it through the data base. The lab tech later came back with a match to the print, and gave it to Hoffman. Hoffman sent the name to John, and the photo of the person was the thug John had asked about the Joker earlier. John went back to the slums and eventually found were the thug was and went to his apartment. He snuck up on the thug and took him to the top of the building after he knocked him out. The thug started to regain conciseness and then heard Jigsaw say "I want the Joker you lying piece of shit."

"I am not going to tell you anything pig face." Said the thug.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Jigsaw said. He dropped the thug off the side, and then used a grapple gun to catch him. He pulled the thug back up and the thug looked terrified.

"Where is he?" Asked Jigsaw.

"I don't know, he found me." Said the thug.

"He must have friends." Said Jigsaw.

"Friends, have you even met this guy?" Asked the thug.

"Someone knows where he is." Said Jigsaw.

"Nobody is going to tell you anything and you know why because you have rules… the Joker, he has no rules… nobody's goanna cross him to you or anyone else." Said the thug.

Jigsaw, as much as he hated to admit it, knew this was true because everyone feared the Joker more than they feared him because the Joker was so unpredictable that nobody knew what he was capable of. Jigsaw left the thug hanging over the edge of the roof top and then went back into the thug's apartment and found a picture of the mayor in the paper with a smiley face on it. Jigsaw took the paper back to his hide out and found out that the Joker had told the thug to kill the mayor. He knew the mayor would be giving a speech tomorrow for his re-election campaign. He told Hoffman that he was going to the event tomorrow and looking for the Jokers henchmen.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or Joker

Chapter 6

The Joker was sitting alone in his hide out that day. He had gotten up early, showered, ate a breakfast of popcorn and diet soda, watched mystery hunters, and was now preparing for the assignation. He had planned that he would pose as one of the mayor's body guards and have one of his henchmen cause a distraction and he would take the mayor to safety, and kill him with a huge amount of laughing gas. He was in his disguise which was a black suit, and black sun glasses. He then heard his ride pull up and he got in. He went over the plan with his henchmen and told them that Jigsaw might be there, but he couldn't stop them, which seemed to calm them down a bit. The day was going to go smooth, or at least the Joker thought it would.

Jigsaw was looking through building blue prints on the place the mayor were giving his speech. He thought that the Joker might try to kill him with a sniper rifle, but Jigsaw had looked over the blue prints and hadn't found any place for him to do this. He decided that he would go as John and he would bring Amanda with him and his daughter Jenny because he couldn't get anyone to watch her. He had had Hoffman set up FBI snipers around the area so that if the Joker did try and snipe the mayor he couldn't. The building the mayor was giving the speech in was packed.

"God John this place is packed." Said Amanda. "The Joker could be anywhere."

"Yes." Said John. "Hey, Amanda where is Jenny?"

"I don't know she was here a while ago." Said Amanda.

Jenny had snuck off to go to the bathroom by herself like a big girl. As she was going back, she saw a box. She went over and looked at the box and saw that it was full of grenades with a timer on them. Then all of a sudden four men came up behind her and one of them grabbed her and put duct tape over her mouth. The four men took her up to the top of the roof and tied her to a chair with another box of grenades. Jenny was terrified. She started to scream, but then she saw the Joker approach her and said "You really need to stop that you little piece of shit, you're giving me a killer headache."

"Please let me go mister." Jenny begged. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Let you go?" Asked the Joker. "Why would I do all of this and let you go, just to risk this whole plan going down the crapper. Now shut up and get ready to watch the fireworks."

"There won't be any fireworks." The Joker turned around and as soon as he did, he felt a fist hit his mask. He then saw a guy in a pig mask and cloak who he assumed was Jigsaw.

"So you're the big, bad Jigsaw I've heard about." Said the Joker

"Joker it's time to end this Joker." Said Jigsaw.

"Oh you dumb pig face, I haven't even begun yet." Said Joker

Just as he said that, two of the Joker's henchmen attacked Jigsaw. Jigsaw knocked them both out and then the Joker picked up Jigsaw's daughter and held her out the window.

"Joker put the girl down." Shouted Jigsaw.

"If you insist." Said Joker "But I never took you for the kind of person who liked to see children die." After he said that, he dropped Jenny out the window. Jigsaw dived and jumped out the window after Jenny. After he got hold of her he used his grapple gun to go into a window. He then asked Jenny if she was alright, and she said she was. Just then a huge explosion came from the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or The Joker

Chapter 7

The Joker fled the room after Jigsaw dived after the girl. After he got to the bottom floor, he stood with the rest of the mayor's bodyguards and pushed the button on the detonator that was linked to the booms. The booms blew up and everyone was in a panic. As the people were fleeing the building, the Joker grabbed the mayor and led him out the back entrance into the car that was waiting for them.

"Thank you so much." Said the mayor.

"No problem, but I don't think you will be thanking me in a while." The Joker told the mayor as he put on his clown mask and took off his black suit to revile a white tux.

"Yo…Yo….You're the Joker." Said the mayor.

"At your service." Said the Joker

"Please let me go." Begged the mayor. "I'll make you very rich."

"What makes you think I care about money?" The Joker asked the mayor. "That's the problem with the world today, people think that all guys like me want is money, but what that they don't understand is that I do what I do to send the world a message, and the sooner people understand that, the sooner they won't think I'm a freak."

The car stopped in an ally way and two of the Jokers thugs dragged the mayor out of the car. The Joker got out and pulled out a revolver and put one bullet into it and spun the chamber around and put the revolver to the mayor's head.

"Were going to play a little game of Joker rullet, and if you win, you get a prize." Said the Joker "And here we go."

He pulled the trigger and nothing happened. "Congratulations, you win getting stabbed in the neck and chest." Said the Joker as he took out his knife and stabbed the mayor repeatedly in the neck and stomach. He put a Joker card in the mayor's hand and shot the two thugs and left in the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own SAW, or the Joker

Chapter 8

John and his family got home, and John and Amanda put Jenny to bed. Then they sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. As they were looking through the channels, they came across the news and heard the reporter say something that shocked both of them.

"The body of the mayor and two other people were found dumped in an ally today. The FBI has not yet released any details about the case, but some sources say that the Joker was involved. Many people are running scared, and have lost faith in the police." John shut the T.V. off.

"I can't believe this happened." John said furiously.

"You had to pick between our daughter or the Joker, and in the end you made the right choice." Amanda told him. "And in the end, I know you will catch him, you just have to keep trying."

John got up and went into his hide out. He then put on his mask and cloak and left. The Joker murders were reminding him of why he became Jigsaw.

**Flashback**

"Mommy, mommy where are you?" The eleven year old John screamed. He looked around the house frantically. As he went the upstairs, he saw his mom's bedroom door half open. He slowly opened the rest of the door. As the door got wider and wider, he noticed that there was some blood on the floor of the room. When he opened the door all the way he was terrified. On the bed was his mother with her head blown off, a gun in one hand and a letter in the other. John scarcely entered the room. He went over to the note his mother's life less corps held and opened it and started to read it. It said:

_**My dearest son John**_

_**My heart breaks in writing you this note, but this is the only way you can find out the truth. The truth is I can no longer take living life. You may think you are the cause, but you were a blessing from god. But sometime not even those work. I've had chronic depression ever since that night I got the news that your father died serving his country during Vietnam. I then found out I was pregnant with you and I thought "I will be okay now". But not even the happiest of thing lasts forever. I can understand if you are sad, but please never give up on people who need help.**_

_**Sincerely now and forever John**_

_**You're Mother**_

**End Flashback**


	9. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Dear readers**

**I am sorry to announce that I will not be updating until school stars in September. I am sorry.**

**Sincerely **

**Essej90210**

**PS. Have a great summer. **


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a good summer, and here is chapter 9. Sorry if some of you waited all summer for this.**

Chapter 9

The Joker was in his hideout. He was sitting down in front of the TV and was laughing to himself. "Finally, finally I found Jigsaw's one weakness."

He then began to come up with a plan to beat Jigsaw once and for all. As he began to think he remembered the first time he had encountered Jigsaw.

**Flashback**

It was a chilly, rainy evening, and James Kooper was walking to an ally. He had a bad day and figured that his life was no longer worth living. His parents had been killed by a mugger, his family wanted nothing to do with him, he was failing school, and his girlfriend had just left him. He was walking up the stairs to the roof of his building, when all of a sudden; a man in a pig mask and cloak injected him with a chemical. He then blacked out.

When he woke up he was in a dark room, and was strapped to a weird device and saw a TV in front of him. All of a sudden the TV turned on and a clown puppet appeared on the screen.

"Hello James, I want to play a game." Said the puppet. "I have been watching you for the past few months, and found that you intended to kill yourself do to all of the tardily in your life. Well now we will see how bad your life was compared to everyone else's you ruined. The device you are attached to will slowly drill a hole through your through your head. You will have 2 minutes to figure out how to escape. Live or die, the choice is yours." The screen then went blank.

All of a sudden, a drill started to spin and James realized he had to find a way out. He then noticed a knife by his hand. He picked it up and cut the rope that was holding one of his hands to the chair he was in. he then cut the other rope and freed his hands. He then tried to stop the drill from drilling into his skull by grabbing it and trying to pull it off the machine. He managed to do that and then noticed a huge gash on both of his hands. All of a sudden, a puppet on a tri-cycle came out of a room and said "Congratulations James, you won the game."

What game he questioned in his mind. If torturing people had become a game, then he loved it. He then left the room and took the puppet with him. When he got home, he went into his wood carving room and to carve a mask. Once he was done carving it, he then started to paint it. As he was painting it he kept looking at the puppet and started to paint a darker image of the puppet's face on his mask. When he was done, the mask had a white face, a blood red smile carved into it, and dark circles around the eye holes. He then turned to the puppet and carved a smile into its face, and then painted the smile red.

The next day he decided to begin his terror, but first he needed some new cloths. So he went down a tailor and burst into the shop with a gun.

"Hello" He said to the man "I need a white tux, can you make one for me?"

"Yeesss, ppplease dddddon't hhurt mmmeee." He begged. He took James measurements and after 4 hours of waiting finally finished. When the tux was done James repaid the man by killing him.

**End of flashback**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's note**: Hey guys here's chapter 10, could you all please read and tell me what you want to happen next. Sorry it's been awhile, I've been busy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Jigsaw was jumping from roof top to roof top looking for crime, when he heard talking in an ally. He snuck into the ally and saw Hoffman with a man tied to a chair and a gun pointed to his head. "So you want to tell me about the Joker now?" Hoffman asked the man as he took the barrel of the revolver and spun it. "PLEASE!" The tied up man begged. "I don't know anything, I really don't."

"You're not playing the odds pal, let's go again." Hoffman spun the chamber of the revolver and cocked it, and just as he was about to pull the trigger, Jigsaw jumped down and took the gun out of his hand.

"You would be willing to take an innocent man's life?" Jigsaw asked. "What do you mean innocent?" Said Hoffman. "His name is Patrick Owens, he's is a bipolar schizophrenic, the kind of people the Joker recruits, what do you expect to learn about the Joker from him?"

"The Joker killed the mayor and tried to kill your daughter." Hoffmen said "You can't let that get to you, if anyone saw this, then everything we have worked for would be undone and criminals would be running loose on the streets." Said Jigsaw. He untied the man and the man ran away.

"You need to show the people of this city that the law is not corrupt." Said Jigsaw

"How can I do that?" Hoffmen asked.

"You are going to hold a press conference and I will publicly turn myself in while you are holding it." Said Jigsaw.

"No John, you can't." Said Hoffmen

"No one else will die because of me." Said Jigsaw. He then disappeared into the night


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

John came back home and found Amanda waiting for him.

"Hoffman called; he says you're going to turn yourself in." She said.

"I don't have a choice." Said Jigsaw. He through off his cloak and mask and then went to sit down.

"You seriously think that is going to stop a madman like the Joker from killing people?" Asked Amanda.

"Maybe not, but I have to try something." Said Jigsaw. "If intimidation and fear won't work, then maybe giving him what he wants will."

"John, he is a mad psycho. The only thing he wants is to cause the world to go mad and know that he caused it."

The Joker walked back to his hide out and formulated a plan. He thought for sure he would finally beat Jigsaw. As he formulated a plan in his head he looked in the mirror and saw a different person than him staring back. What shocked him was that he was in Marine dress blues.

"Why are you doing this?" Said the man.

"Because I've finally will achieve my destiny. And no one will stop me." Said the Joker.

"Look at yourself, you had so much potential. Now all you are is a mad terrorist." Said the man.

"I am not a mad terrorist, I am a changed man." Said the Joker.

"You've been making bad decisions ever since that day." Said the man. "Do you remember it?"

"NO!" The Joker shouted at the man in rage.

"I know you do. How could you forget?" Asked the man. "You were a PFC in the Marines who just got out of boot camp and were on your first patrol in Afghanistan and were happy because you got news that you were going to be a dad. But then in all your excitement, you weren't watching the rear of your patrol and.… BOOM! An IED went off and got the one person in your squad you swore you were going to protect. After that, you were discharged for insanity."

"What is your point?' Asked the Joker.

"My point is that it's never too late to just walk away from all this."

'That's where you are wrong."

"Well how can you deny your oath to your country, and to the Marines?"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted the Joker. "PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!"

"Fine but one day you will realize your ignorant ways." Said the man. "And when you do, you will be sorry for what you've done." The man started to fade. The Joker started to cry as he remembered all the people he had let down.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Joker was sitting in his hideout watching TV flipping through the channels, when he came across the news. The headline said that the FBI had a big announcement to make. This scared the Joker because he was afraid that they had found his hide out. Just then, he heard a knock at his door. He started to panic and picked up his gun and went to the door. As he opened it, he breathed a sigh of relief when he found out that it was one of his goons.

"Hey boss I…" Said the goon.

"Go away, I'm watching TV!" Shouted the Joker.

He slammed the door shut and went back to watching TV. As he sat down, the man on TV started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I called you all here today for two reasons. First, the FBI is very close to catching the Joker." Said Hoffman. This started to cause a commotion in the room. "And second, I'm sure you all heard the rumor going around that Jigsaw was going to turn himself in. But let us ask ourselves, what will him turning himself in accomplish? Sure, he use to terrorize people, but now he saves and protects us."

"So you want to protect a criminal then regular citizen?" Asked a reporter.

"Yes Jigsaw is a criminal, but we have been letting him protect us until now." Said Hoffman

"I'm tired of being scared to leave my own house!" Said another reporter. "He should just turn himself in!"

"Ok fine, if that's what you all want." Said Hoffman "I am Jigsaw."

Joker looked at the TV shocked for a moment. He then decided that he needed to do something about Jigsaw once and for all. He decided to attack the convoy that would be taking Jigsaw to jail and take him back to his fun house to tell him a few "jokes". He started to formulate a plan. He would ambush Jigsaw on his way to jail. He gathered up all his henchmen and got all his supplies together and left.

John was shocked that Hoffman had taken the fall for him. He then realized that the Joker was probably going to try and kidnap Hoffman. Knowing this, he got on his cloak and mask and all his gadgets. He then went out to stop the Joker.

Hoffman was sitting in the cell waiting to be transported to jail. As he was getting ready to be moved, Amanda came in to see him.

"What is this Hoffman, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Well the Joker will come for me, and when he does, Jigsaw will take him down." Said Hoffman.

"Listen to me, this is too dangerous." Said Amanda. "I swear Hoffman, sometimes you drive me crazy."

As she said this, two officers came in.

"Excuse us ma'am, but were going to move him now." Said one of the officers.

They prepared to move him and started to walk him to the armored transport vehicle.

"Oh John, please make sure he is ok." Whispered Amanda.


End file.
